


Someone Like You

by Yanina_6



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanina_6/pseuds/Yanina_6
Relationships: Sebastian Kehl/Marco Reus
Kudos: 4





	Someone Like You

Sebastian Kehl是多特蒙德市的一位身价上亿的地产商，虽然年龄已经在奔四的路上一去不复返，但看起来仍然成熟而富有魅力，面容英俊，身材修长，性情温和而儒雅，还能提供挥金如土的奢靡生活，怎么看都是无数少女的梦中情人，除了他有一个马上要迎来自己十八岁生日的养子。但是没关系，虽然这位小少爷深居简出，甚少露面，坊间传闻他跟kehl的关系十分紧张，但是总体上还算乖巧听话。

以上这段全部都是真的，除了最后两句。

Marco当然不乖巧，从他小时候还在福利院的时候就是同龄孩子里的小霸王，领着一群混世小魔头上树翻墙下水摸鱼，细软的金色头发和白嫩的皮肤常常因为在泥地里翻滚而沾满了草屑。因为长得漂亮，几乎每个来福利院领养小孩的夫妇都会对他多看一眼，但通常相处不到半小时就会头疼不已地暗示老师还是想要个安静点儿的小宝贝。Marco并不在乎这些，他在这里过得很好，才不想突然多出两个会对自己指手画脚的长辈呢。六岁的一天中午，小Marco照例顺着秋千藤爬上了福利院后门的围墙，两条细白的小腿搭在墙上晃来晃去，嘴里还叼着一根青草。阳光晃得刺眼，他随手拿起一块石子抛了出去，本以为会落在墙外的玫瑰花圃里，却不想砰得一声砸到了一辆刚刚停好的玛莎拉蒂。Marco心想，完了，这我得做多少年苦力才能赔得起啊，也不知道福利院能不能替我还债。

被砸的车是kehl的，一只脚才刚刚落地就看到车头被砸了一个巨大的凹痕，墙头上坐着一个顶着鸡窝头一脸呆滞紧闭着眼睛假装没人看得见我的小男孩。Kehl当然不是来领养小孩的，事实上，他与这家福利院的院长是故交，来这里谈一桩赞助，没想到祸从天降。Kehl看着被扭过来神色恹恹的小男孩，开口问“你叫什么名字？”

Marco没抬头，一股脑儿地自报家门“我叫Marco，没有姓，今年六岁了，弄坏你的车我很抱歉，但我真的没钱。” 说完把嘴唇一抿一副你爱怎样就怎样的表情抬眼看着kehl。后来无数次，kehl想，一定是上帝的旨意，让他在那一秒钟做了人生中最冲动的决定，他听见自己轻声开口，“不需要你赔，跟我回家怎么样，我收养你。” Marco的绿眼睛里盛满惊讶，这还是第一次有人见识了他的顽皮还想收养他。Kehl看着小男孩因为犹豫而皱在一起的小脸，又看了一眼他脚上穿旧了的球鞋，“我家后面有一个很大的球场，以后给你买全套的装备，还送你去青训营玩儿。” 再看一眼他超级英雄的T恤，“还带你去买喜欢的游戏模型，每种造型都来一个，周末陪你在家里打游戏。”

“好！” Marco立刻飞身扑到眼前这个认识才不到半小时的男人怀里，生怕对方反悔一样抱紧了kehl的腰。

从那天开始，福利院里让人头疼的小霸王摇身一变成了人人艳羡的富家公子哥儿，虽然他的养父自己也才刚刚度过二十五岁生日。十二年过去了，kehl一直对他很好，几乎到了百依百顺的地步，不仅兑现了当初买游戏模型和去青训营的承诺，甚至安排了管家Lukasz贴身照料他的一切行程，只要在家，不管多忙都会陪他一起吃晚餐。但我们的小少爷还是不开心，很不开心，而且随着十八岁生日的临近越来越焦躁，因为他有一个谁都不能说的秘密。

他爱上了自己的养父。

Marco是在十五岁那年意识到这件事的。把他领回来之后，Kehl一直都没有结婚。他有很多的女伴，高矮胖瘦性情不一，但是她们从未来过家里，只除了一位，一位金发绿眼身材纤细肌肤白嫩的年轻模特，kehl叫她Caroline。Caroline第一次来家里的时候Marco正坐在客厅打游戏，年轻女孩细高跟鞋踩在木地板上发出清脆的声响，一阵浓郁的香水味扑鼻而来，让他心里无端的异常烦躁。Marco皱着眉不耐地问Lukasz这是谁，管家先生神秘地笑了笑，说这是Kehl先生的新女友，这个不一样，你不要捉弄她。Marco又打了三局游戏，心神不宁下无一例外地都早早出局，气得把游戏手柄摔到地板上转身上楼。上到二楼的时候他鬼使神差地停了下来，猫着腰穿过长廊，尽头是Kehl的卧室。他小心翼翼地把脸贴到门上，心脏怦怦直跳，房间里传出细碎的呻吟，混杂着男人的低喘和床板的吱呀声，不知道是谁的手扫过了床头的闹钟，落地时在空荡的房间里发出清晰的声响。Marco猛然回过神，三步并作两步急匆匆地小跑回自己房间，关上门的一瞬间感到一阵委屈，凭什么她就能被带回家里，就能跟Kehl这么亲密呢，我也年轻漂亮呀。那晚Marco睡得迷迷糊糊，梦境中他未着寸缕地悬空躺在一片热浪之中，一个看不清面容的男人抚上他的后背，顺着他的脊椎挑逗般地抚摸到尾骨，一根冰凉的手指伸进他的臀瓣之间，在穴口附近揉搓，却始终没有更进一步，Marco难耐地蹭了蹭身后的人，无意识地张开双腿，立刻被咬住了耳垂，舌尖舔舐着他的耳廓，温热的鼻息喷在他的脖颈间，Marco被欲望推着攀上男人的肩膀，喃喃地问你是谁，一道低沉的嗓音划过他的耳边。

是Kehl的声音。

从梦中惊醒后Marco心想这次是真的完了，胸腔中又酸又涩的情愫让他一阵阵心悸，把头埋在被子里擦着泛红的眼角，在快要闷死自己之前做了一个决定，他要离开Kehl独自生活。这次突发奇想地离家出走仅仅三天就被掐断了，被从Mats那里拖走之后Marco倔强地一句话都没有说。车里Kehl的脸色阴沉的可怕，看了一眼还在抿着唇赌气的男孩还是压着火气说你知不知道自己一声不吭就跑了我很担心你。“不是给你留了字条吗？” 男孩回呛，Kehl揉了揉太阳穴疲惫地说 “别闹了Marco，你现在哪有能力独立生活。何况还是去当模特这么不靠谱的主意，以后不许再乱跑了。” “我为什么就不能当模特？” 男孩立刻炸毛，浑身竖起尖锐的倒刺，过了一会又酸酸地说“我不能当模特，那谁能当，你带回家里来的那个女模特可以是吗？她叫Caroline吧，Mats都说我比她漂亮，他可是有名的设计师。” 

Kehl闻言愣了一下，深深地看了一眼犹在不服气的男孩，Marco被他看得心虚，低下头去，“我不知道你从哪听的这些乱七八糟的东西，没有什么Caroline，以后你也不会再见到她了，回去好好读书，你要让Mats给你拍照，可以，当模特，不行，起码十八岁以前不行。”

从那之后Marco再也没在家里见过任何女伴，Caroline也仿佛消失了一样从此没有了任何音讯，Kehl对他还是无微不至的照料，却常常被Marco找各种各样的借口避开，靠得越近，他就越无法压抑自己日益扩散的情愫，Kehl却只以为男孩到了叛逆期，虽然这个叛逆期听起来有点迟。这几年他跟Mats一直保持着联系，Mats发布的新款设计都会找他试穿，每次都要夸张地大喊你简直是上帝给我的缪斯，Kehl把你藏在家里可真是暴殄天物。想到马上就要来到的成人礼，Marco心里烦躁，最近Kehl越来越常跟他探讨他的未来规划，要选什么样的学校，什么样的专业，以后不管是安安分分地做个普通职员还是想自己创业他都支持，只毫无意外地，每一条路都没有Kehl自己。Marco跑到Mats工作室的时候已经是傍晚了，迎面正撞上拿着一件熨烫妥帖的西装准备出门的Mats。

“可真是不巧” Marco耸耸肩，“我刚来你就要走了。对了，什么尊贵的客人让我们的大设计师亲自送礼服啊？”  
“你不知道吗？” Mats一脸惊讶，“Kehl今晚要陪一个柏林来的大客户，包下了整个Pigalle开party。”“听说那个富商有点特殊爱好，不喜欢那些年轻漂亮的女模特，专门爱找十八九岁清瘦白净的少年” Mats神神秘秘地凑过来上下打量了Marco一眼，小声调侃，“像你这样的。”

Marco怔在原地，连Mats走远了都没发现。再过两天就是我的生日了，他，他，越想越委屈越想越生气，Marco放空自己沿着路边漫无目的地瞎晃，彷徨无奈中却仿佛突然滋生出了某种勇敢而激烈的力量，让他做出了人生中第二个冲动的决定。一路小跑到Pigalle的门口，整个人都还是懵的，临进门的一瞬间又有一点犹豫，在心里想他看到我会是什么反应，会生气吗，会失望吗，会觉得我不堪吗。不管了，Marco咬咬牙冲进了Pigalle，随手抓过离自己最近的一个侍应生，被他扼住手腕拖到角落的男孩红着一张脸结结巴巴地说先生你不能这样，“Jacob是吧？” Marco看了一眼身前人的名牌，拿出一沓钞票塞到他手里，“呐，我和你换衣服，今晚替你值班，你安安静静闭嘴这些钱都归你。” 

“对了，你知道今晚包场的先生在哪个房间吗?”

换好衣服拿好托盘，Marco搭上去顶层包间的电梯，一路上仍然在揣揣不安。低着头推开门，径自走到沙发前面小声说这是二位点的Chateau Lafleur，一抬头却看到一个红头发的高瘦男孩正攀着Kehl的脖子往他身上蹭。Marco立刻就怒了，重重地放下托盘瞪着前面的两人，Kehl一脸惊讶地看着突然出现的男孩，话还没出口就见Marco走过来挤开旁边的红发少年整个人依偎进自己怀里，Kehl僵了一下轻叹一声说别闹了，男孩仿佛没有听见一样一只手攀着他的脖颈一只手从衬衣下摆伸了进去，沿着他胸前的敏感点打转，软糯又带点委屈的声音从胸前传来，“他都可以为什么我不行，难道我还没有他长得好看吗？”说完仿佛下定决心一样跨坐在Kehl身上，不甚熟练地扭动下身，摸上男人胯间已经逐渐抬头的硬挺，Kehl脑子里的弦随着这个动作彻底绷断了，他起身抱着男孩大步走出房间，推开隔壁包间的门双双摔倒在沙发上。撬开男孩紧闭的牙关吮吸着对方的唇舌，口腔里清甜的味道让他沉醉。呼吸交缠中Kehl扯开男孩的衬衣，摸到一个塑料胸牌，“Jacob?” 男人低笑一声，“Pigalle什么时候来了这么个诱人的小妖精，今晚表现好的话小费任你开。” Marco双手推拒着身前的胸膛抖着软糯的嗓音配合演起来，“先生别这样，我们这的侍应生只陪酒不陪床。”“这样啊，但我就看上你了呢怎么办？” 说完一手拉下男孩的裤子，握住身前秀挺的凸起，嘶，男孩一阵发颤回抱住身上的男人，“侍应生不陪床，但是Marco陪啊，你说是不是，daddy？”男孩绿色的眼睛氤氲着水雾，眼角因为情欲的上涌泛着粉色，嘴唇亮晶晶的，还粘着刚刚接吻遗留的水渍，雪白的肌肤因为刚刚粗暴地掐过后露出一片红印，仿佛在引诱着身上的人更用力地蹂躏。Kehl把手指塞进男孩的嘴巴里，看着Marco费力地舔舐吞咽，直到四根手指都沾满了湿润的唾液。男孩被翻过来跪趴在床上，乖巧地张开双腿，身下的男孩发出细碎的呜咽，痛苦夹杂着欢愉，尾音透出一点似有若无的挑逗。

Pigalle里的电音声彻夜不断，却一点也惊扰不到房间里相拥的两人，他们沉沦在最原始的欲望里，不知疲倦地在对方身上发泄自己压抑已久的情愫与爱恋。

清晨Kehl先醒了过来，入目是Marco在睡梦中都挂着的清甜笑容，细碎的金发被汗水打湿黏在他的额头上，锁骨上青红的吻痕异常明显，回想起昨晚发生的一切，Kehl不禁感叹命运的神奇，他本想等两天后Marco的十八岁生日再跟他表白，没想到这个小妖精自己一头撞了上来打乱了他的所有计划。不过也好，就当提前享受福利了。Marco一直以为自己对他没有感情，其实早在三年前他就明确了自己的心意，在那个他心急如焚不知道去哪把这个离经叛道的养子抓回来的晚上，收到了Mats的一条信息，照片里男孩穿着半透明的白色衬衫，胸前被水打湿，害羞地看着镜头，耳尖都染上了粉色。Mats还在得意地感叹你家这个小朋友可真是天生的镜头宠儿，他却只能听见自己剧烈的心跳声，有什么从胸腔里破土而出生根发芽，勒得他整个心脏酸涩难忍。后来他想，或许更早，早在不知道哪个氤氲的黄昏，他就已经悄然被这抹身影牵住了心神，不然怎么会鬼使神差地把同样是金发绿眼的女模特带回家呢。

身边的小东西还睡得香甜，Kehl摸摸男孩细软的头发，俯身吻上他光滑的侧脸，如同吻在这一刻自己敏感又平和的心脏上。

End


End file.
